Hecate
by tdishipper100
Summary: Annalise Wilson is Slade's little sister, who is also a Teen Titan. Now that Slade has returned for his vengeance on the Titans, Anna's dark past is revealed. Will the Titans accept her for who she is? And Robin? Rated M for bad language, violence and sex


I served a couple their order of pizza, sighing as I saw them looping their arms together as they fed each other. It was so gross yet astounding at the same time. I just couldn't understand why though, the door opened. Revealing 5 teens coming out. The one with a mask caught my attention. He was cute. But I caught him holding hands with a pretty red head. They sat at a table. I walked over to them. "Hello, welcome to Zippy's Pizza. How may I help you?" I asked them. "We'll have plain cheese pizza." The mask guy said. Nodding, I went ot go get their order. Handing me the pizza box. I walked over to them. Only to find the teens gone. The heck? I noticed something going on outside. Running out the door. I saw the 5 teens fighting some other teens. They seemed to be in trouble. I ran outside to see if I can help. "Finally! We defeated the Titans!" The small boy said. "Now lets go tell this news to Slade." The pink haired girl added. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" I exclaimed. Blasting red magic at them. "Gizmo, look out!" The pink girl exclaimed. Creating a pink shield. My magic shot through the pink wall. Finally hitting the bad guys. They fell to the floor looking like they were defeated. "What was that all about?" A guy with red clothes questioned. The teens finally got up. So did the other teens. "Time to take out the trash, Titans go!" The mask guy said. Soon the Titans and the other teens started fighting. The pink haired girl came in front of me, her hands glowing pink. "Think you can defeat me _grandma_?" She smirked. My hands glowed red. "What did you just call me?" I demanded, now angry. "What, can't handle a little teasing _grandma_?" She said. Now she got to my breaking point. Sure, I have grey hair. But no one calls me grandma! I casted a spell on her, giving her an extremely painful wedgie. "OWOWOWOW!" She screamed in agony. "Please stop! Grandma's are supposed to be nice!" She moaned. "I AM NOT A DAMN GRANDMOTHER!" I yelled at her. A black hand flicked her somewhere. Turning, I saw a person underneath a cloak. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." She said. The others ran towards me. "Dude, that was awesome!" The green guy exclaimed. "Little lady's got moves!" The cyborg guy grinned. I blushed. "Nice witchcraft." Cloak-person said. "Umm, thanks." I smiled. "Uh, who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Robin," mask guy introduced. "This is Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven." He pointed to each of them. "We're the Teen Titans, yo!" Beast Boy grinned. "I'm Annalise." I smiled politely. "Well, you did a good job fighting off the Hive, Anna." Raven said. "Maybe you'd wanna join us." She added. "Me? A Teen Titan?" I asked. "Why not? You'd make a great member!" Robin smiled. Making my heart flutter. I thought for a moment. "Well, what do you say?" Starfire asked. "Hmm, I'd love to." I said. "Welcome to the Teen Titans." Raven smiled. I smiled back. I knew this was a fresh new start for me.

(Anna's house)

Starfire and Raven offered to help me get my things. Creating a portal. The 3 of us went to my home. I led them inside. Showing them to my room. It was a little dark but I did it for more privacy to study more spells. "You like reading in the dark too?" Raven asked me. "Yeah." I said. Starfire turned on a light switch to make it easier to see. I took out a dark blue duffel bag. Stuffing most of my clothes, books, MP3 and Beats in there. I grabbed my pink backpack and placed some more clothes inside. "Is that everything?" Star asked. I nodded. Raven made a portal, sending us to Titans HQ.

(Titans Tower: Robin's POV)

After the girls came back, I showed Anna to Terra's old room, not that she'd want it anymore since she barley remembers us. Opening the door and turning on the lights. "Sorry if you don't like the walls. This once belonged to an old friend." I apologized. "It's ok, Hrazdor... Klondike... Elonki!" Anna said. The walls became a black color. The stuff inside her bags started floating all by themselves. Placing them in the drawers and closet. I mouthed a woah in surprise. Seeing everything go into place like that. "That was amazing!" I smiled. "Thanks." Anna blushed. "It took me 5 years to get it right." She explained. "No ones really perfect. Anna, Raven's dad is a demon, Starfire's an alien princess, Cyborg's part robot and Beast Boy's green." I said. "What about you? Are you some kind of elf?" She joked. I chuckled. "No, I was once Batman's sidekick. Now I'm leader." I said. "Really? You look like one." She giggled. I blushed. "Well... If you need anything, Raven's next door." I told her. Quickly leaving as I felt my heart beat excess as I headed towards my room. No! Robin, you've just met her! And besides, you already have a kind alien-princess for a girlfriend. I probably just need to go train to take my mind off of her or something.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Here's a big no-no if you want to be friends with Anna then do _not_ call her grandma! Unless you want to end up like Jinx XD

Bye!


End file.
